Dirumah saja!
by KKaiOlaf
Summary: Chanyeol dan jongin berencana untuk berkencan hari ini, tapi semuanya gagal karena hujan deras yang tiba tiba turun... Chankai Kai-uke , Boys Love, Crack Pair, Yaoi


**# Kai Uke Shipper #**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dirumah Saja?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chankai Chan-Seme Kai-Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Jika tidak menyukai kai jadi uke , saya sarankan tekan tombol exit yang ada dipojok kanan atas atau tekan tombol kembali dan tidak usah paksain baca ff ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Helaan nafas keluar dari namja bernama Kim jongin bahkan ia sangat ingin menangis, saat ia melihat di luar hujan deras yang mengguyur dari tadi pagi dan belum ada tanda tanda hujan itu mau berhenti

Ia sangat kecewa bahwa hari ini hujan deras padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah berawan, kali ini ia mengumpat ramalan tersebut

Bukannya ia tidak mensyukuri anugerah dari tuhan yang masih memberikan hujan, ia suka hujan sebenarnya suka sekali malahan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini masalahnya adalah hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan chanyeol kekasih tercintanya

Ia dan chanyeol sudah merencanakan kencan hari ini jauh jauh hari, padahal hari ini kesempatan yang bagus apalagi hanya sekarang ia dan chanyeol mempunyai waktu luang.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk

Ia sendiri sibuk dengan sekolahnya karena beberapa bulan lagi ia akan ujian dia juga akan mengikuti lomba dance mewakili sekolahnya dan ia mau tidak mau harus belajar dengan giat agar masuk kampus yang sama dengan chanyeol hmmmm plus membanggakan sekolahnya

Chanyeol? jangan tanya, dia sangat sibuk, sibuk sekaliii

Alasannya sih bukan tentang kuliahnya sebenarnya chanyeol masih semester 2 jadi tidak terlalu sibuk dan masih terlalu jauh untuk membuat skripsi haha

Tapi yang membuatnya sibuk itu karena chanyeol itu adalah gitaris dari sebuah grup band yang terkenal di kampusnya tidak hanya di kampusnya sendiri sih , tapi hampir semua kampus yang ada di seoul mengenal grup bandnya … mungkin

Chanyeol dan bandnya itu selalu diundang hampir setiap waktu di kampus kampus lainnya dan selalu diundang di event event yang ada diseoul , bahkan chanyeol pernah pergi ke luar kota meninggalkan dirinya huhu

Itulah kesibukkan chanyeol dan hari ini adalah waktu sekaligus kesempatan mereka berkencan, jongin tak tahu chanyeol akan datang atau tidak karena dari pagi chanyeol belum memberi kabar

Untuk pemberitahuan saja Chanyeol itu tidak suka hujan hujanan katanya air hujan itu membuat dia gatal gatal lagian dia hanya punya motor merahnya saja dan tambahan penting dia itu tidak suka naik kendaraan umum

Bisa sajakan hari ini chanyeol tidak datang karena tidak mau repot hujan hujanan

Mengingat itu membuat jongin menekuk wajahnya , padahal kemarin ia tidak sabar ingin segera hari ini ia sudah membayangkan kencannya, digoda chanyeol, mesra mesraan, tatap tatapan, pegangan tangan, kejar-kejaran, sampai mereka berciuman eh

Lupakan yang terakhir liat pipi jongin yang memerah karena membayangkan yang terakhir

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, tiba tiba terdengar bel rumahnya ia pun langsung bergegas membukakan pintu siapa tahu itu chanyeol kan pikirnya dalam hati sambil berdoa

"Huaaaaa Hyungg" jongin langsung memeluk setelah tau siapa yang datang

"Kupikir hyung tidak akan datang"

"Hyung sangat merindukanmu sayang, mana mungkin hyung tidak akan datang" chanyeol mencubit pipi jongin gemas

"Lagian beruang yang ada dipelukan hyung ini pasti sangat merindukan hyung haha"

"liat saja tadi kau langsung memeluk erat hyung setelah membukakan pintu sampai tidak mau melepaskan" lanjutnya dengan kekehannya

"siapa bilang?! Aku tidak merindukan hyung!" jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung masuk kedalam

Pasti jongin nya itu sedang menahan malu liat saja pipinya sedikit memerah itu 'haha jongin jongin kau itu tsundere sekali sih' pikir chanyeol gemas langsung menyusul jongin

 **KKAIOLAF**

"Ayooo hyung kita pergi sekarang saja, percuma kita menunggu hujan reda, kurasa hujannya takkan reda" ajak jongin yang sudah jenuh menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda

"Tidak jongin! diluar masih hujan" keukeuh chanyeol yang tidak setuju ajakkan jongin padanya

Sebenarnya chanyeol itu sama seperti jongin, ia juga jenuh menunggu hujan deras itu sampai reda atau setidaknya hujan nya itu mengecil tapi diluar tidak ada sama sekali tanda tanda hujan akan reda malah menurutnya makin membesar

Tapi ia memikirkan kalau mereka hujan hujanan bisa sajakan salah satu dari mereka jatuh sakit atau malahan mereka berdua yang jatuh sakit , itu benar-benar merepotkan pastinya

Apalagi ia tau kalau jongin nya itu gampang sekali jatuh sakit , ia juga tau jongin nya sebentar lagi ujian dan ia tidak mau kalau hari harinya untuk belajar itu terbuang sia-sia hanya karena insiden?/ kencan mereka berdua

Terus lagi ia dan grup bandnya akan ada banyak tour ke berbagai universitas yang ada di luar seoul, ia tidak mau waktu mereka manggung dia tiba terbatuk batuk haha kan tidak lucu

"Ayolahhh hyung hujannya takkan reda reda , mau sampai menunggu huh?!"

"Sampai hujan nya reda"

"Kalau hujan nya tak reda reda bagaimana?! masa kita harus menunggu sampai kita tak jadi kencan! hyung menyebalkan!" jongin melepas mantelnya dia sebal pada chanyeol yang tak bisa diharapkan

"Kenapa lepas mantelnya?" Tanya chanyeol yang tau jongin marah padanya

"Gerahh" jawabnya singkat lalu dia menyibukkan diri untuk memainkan handphonenya enggan untuk mengobrol dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat jongin marah padanya. Setelah lebih dari 15 menit jongin mendiaminya , ia tak tahan di diami seperti itu

"Ayolahhh jonginn jangan marah pada hyung… hyung hanya tidak ingin kau sakit sayang" chanyeol memeluk jongin dari samping

"…"

Jongin tak menjawab dan malah senyum senyum sendiri sambil masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

Kerutan di dahi chanyeol terlihat ketika melihat jongin yang senyum senyum sendiri

"jongin"

"hmmm"

"Kau masih marah?"

"…"

Chanyeol sangat kesal sekarang , ia tidak suka diabaikan apalagi diabaikan jongin seperti ini yang masih tersenyum senyum dan sibuk dengan ponselnya

Chanyeol tau kalau jongin sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang, tapi ia penasaran dengan siapa jongin bertukar pesan sampai tersenyum senyum begitu dan menganggap dirinya tak ada

Kesabaran chanyeol habis ia langsung merebut ponsel jongin dan membaca pesan pesan yang masuk

"Ohhhh jadi dari oh sehunn"

"Yak! hyung kembalikannnn" jongin berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya tapi nihil karena chanyeol mengangkat setinggi tingginya , jongin merutuki tubuh chanyeol yang sangat tinggi

' **Jongin aku sangat merindukanmu, kau sedang apa?'**

"apa ini?!" pekik chanyeol saat melihat pesannya

"Yakkkk hyung jangan dibaca!" jongin masih berusaha merebut ponselnya

' **Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu manis, tapi sayangnya aku masih sakit dan mungkin besok aku tidak akan masuk lagi'**

"Ckk oh sehun ini payah rupanya"

"Hyung sudah jangan dibaca! kembalikannn park chanyeol"

' **terima kasih sayang kau sungguh perhatian wkwk, tapi aku akan cepat sembuh kalau aku melihat wajahmu yang manis itu'**

"Sayang?! apa apaan bocah tengik ini! dia belum tau siapa Park Chanyeol rupanya!"

Jongin berhasil merebut ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku , wajah jongin sangat merah entah karena marah atau malu , hmm mungkin keduanya

"Jongin kau tega sekali berselingkuh dan mengabaikan ku huhu" chanyeol memasang wajah sedih dan bibirnya mengerucut sok imut

"Awww, kenapa memukulku"

"Kau tak cocok memasang wajah begitu"

"Baiklah baiklah aku tau aku tak imut seperti mu" Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi jongin

"Hmm kau tak marah hyung?" Tanya jongin ragu

"Aku tak marah tapi aku cemburu, kekasih mana yang tak cemburu melihat kekasihnya bertukar pesan dengan namja lain sampai mengabaikannya"

"Mian.. habisnya kau sangat menyebalkan hyung! Aku menunggu hari ini untuk kencan dengan mu ,masing masing dari kita sangat sibuk bukan? hari ini kesempatan kita untuk berkencan tapi semuanya gagal karena hujann dan parahnya kau ingin menunggu hujan yang tak akan reda?! Kau tau aku … Hmmmbmbbmmmbbb…"

Mata jongin membulat , Chanyeol menciumnya tiba tiba

"Sudah bicaranya?" chanyeol mengelap bekas savila di bibir jongin dengan ibu jarinya

Wajah Jongin memerah lagi, entah hari ini sudah berapa kali wajah nya memerah

"Bukankah kita bisa kencan dirumah hm?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya

"Dirumah? Yak hyung mana bisa-" perkataan jongin terpotong karena chanyeol mengecup bibirnya

"Bisa, kata siapa tak bisa"

Chanyeol menarik tangan jongin kearah dapur

"Kenapa kedapur?" Tanya jongin

"Kita akan memasak bersama romantis bukan?"

"Kita tak bisa memasak hyung"

"Ayo kita belajar memasak"

"Terserah hyung saja lah"

 **KKAIOLAF**

"Nasi Goreng ala jongin telah siapppp" teriak jongin puas

"Ala jongin? ingat ini buatan kita berdua special dengan cinta!"

"Iya iya aku ingat, Hyung aaaaa" Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari jongin

"Bagaimana enak?"

"Hmmm rasakan saja sendiri" Chanyeol menyuapkan kepada jongin

"Yak ini asin hyung"

"Kurasa kita memasukkan terlalu banyak garam haha"

"Ckkk itu bukan kita hyung tapi kau"

"Tapi kan kita yang memasak" Chanyeol memakannya lagi tak peduli nasi gorengnya itu asin

"Sudah hyung jangan memakannya lagi, kita bisa memesan makanan yang lebih enak"

"Jangan jongin ini enak kok, lagian asinnya tertutup oleh cinta kita berdua"

"Gomball!"

Chanyeol menyuapi jongin nasi lagi, dan jongin tak tanggung tanggung menerimanya.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Mereka berdua sekarang ada di depan TV , ya mereka sedang menonton film dengan keadaan seperti dibioskop seperti lampu dimatikan, volume suara dibesarkan dan jangan lupa mereka dengan mesranya jongin duduk dipangkuan chanyeol yang memeluk jongin

"Hyung?" panggil jongin pelan

"Hmm"

"Terima Kasih" Jongin membalikkan badannya menghadap chanyeol

"Untuk?" Chanyeol menatap jongin tak mengerti

"Untuk semuanya, walaupun ini bukan kencan yang berkesan tapi ku akui aku sangat senang karena menghabiskan waktu dengan mu, aku sangat mencintaimu hyung"

Chanyeol memeluk jongin, ia beruntung memiliki jongin ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tak memberikan kesan terbaik dikencan hari ini dan juga ia bukan tipe pria romantis yang didamba dambakan banyak orang

Chanyeol berjanji dalam hati ia akan memberikan kesan terbaik bahkan membuat jongin bahagia di kencan berikutnya, ya ia harus membahagiakan jongin

Ia juga akan memikirkan bagaimana melamar jongin dengan sangat romantis dan membuat jongin berkali kali bahagia dengannya, ia memeluk jongin lebih erat

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
